Rematch In Hell
by Slim Gohan
Summary: Bardock against Freiza for the final time in Hell . Please read and review


Rematch in Hell  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
Disclaimers apply  
  
  
Summary - Bardock against Freiza in hell for the final time....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Bardock had been training with a cause ever since he got to hell. Why? He was waiting for his chance,   
  
chance to get revenge at Freiza. He was very hopeful that his son Kakorott would kill Freiza, and send him to  
  
Hell, where Bardock would get his chance at defeating Freiza once and for all. He was well aware of the fact that  
  
If someone dies in hell, that would cesce to exist anywhere. The soul of the killed would not exsist on any mortal plane.  
  
Bardock wanted to beat Freiza within an inch of this. He had found his mate, Radditz, and Nappa in Hell and they all wanted  
  
to kill Frieza as well, but Bardock was the stongest and was going to do it. He allready beat the shit out of  
  
Dodoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force, but wanted Freiza. Bardock had a few tricks up his sleve, and Freiza would  
  
find those out the hard way. Right now, Bardock was training when Radditz came up to him. "Father! Father! Freiza is here!"  
  
Bardock stopped and smirked. "Great, I'll finally avenge my people, and my crew." Bardock flew towards where Freiza was.  
  
SECLUDED PART OF HELL  
  
Freiza was waiting for someone. He was awaiting a duel with a certain Sayjin. "Killing him once wasn't enough?   
  
I guess I'll stamp him out of existence! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "Ok, that was a good laugh but here he comes...."  
  
Bardock flew towards the Icejin Tyrant in his 4th form not at max power. But neither was the father of Goku.  
  
Bardock stopped and landed, and got into a fighting stance. "Bardock, nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since  
  
I killed you and blew up Planet Vegeta. How is hell? Don't answer because I'm going to stamp you out of existance You stupid monkey!"  
  
"You know why I'm here, but before we fight I want to know...How bad did my son kick your ass?" "YOU INSOLENT MONKEY! YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!"  
  
"I'm dead." "Huh? Oh wait never mind. I'll let you know your son became a Supersaiyjin." "A What?!?!?" "You heard me, now Let's fight, I don't  
  
want to waste my afterlife talking to a monkey." "Whatever asswipe." Bardock powered up and disappeared behind Freiza. Bardock punched Freiza, but it  
  
was blocked and reversed. Bardock got hit and stumbled backwords, but he soon regained his stance. He lunged at Freiza again but was met with an image  
  
and kicked in the back. Bardock countered with a punch to the gut. Freiza stumbled backwords and coughed up blood, which sent him into a rage. Freiza flew  
  
at Bardock and hit him with a fury of punches, and kicks, then sent him flying into a nearby mountain. Bardock exploded out of the mountain with a fury of  
  
punches of his own. Freiza took every blow, and then he was sent crashing into one of Hell's lava rivers. Freiza exploded out, and they exchanged punches,  
  
kicks, and blasts. By the time they stopped and moved away from each other, they were both both openly bleeding. "Not bad of a monkey, but I still have yet to  
  
show my true power!" "You don't say, well I've been holding back too, but you go first." "Fine, but it's your downfall monkey." Freiza powered up to 100% of his  
  
power. "My tur...." He was cut off by a punch to the gut. "I'm not allowing you to power up monkey, but I will kill you again!" Freiza sent dozens upon dozens of  
  
punches in Bardock's gut, giving him multple internal injuries. Freiza then sent him into the lava river. It took Bardock a bit of time to get up, but did and flew at  
  
the Tyrant only to be met with a kick to the face which sent him flying back at the ground. Bardock got up, and flew at Freiza again only to have Freiza's tail ambuh him  
  
and get him in a choke. "See monkey, you can't beat me no matter how strong you get. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Bardock had to resolve to biting Freiza's  
  
tail. "YOU STUPID SAIYJIN! THAT WAS MY FUCKING TAIL!!!!" Bardock spit many times on the ground. "God haven't you ever taken a shower?" Freiza flew at Bardock, only to be met  
  
with a blinding light. The fake moonlight blinded Freiza for a couple of moments. Normally Bardock would have changed into an Orzaru, but he couldn't in Hell so he opted  
  
for one of his tricks. He powered up drasticlly, which scared Freiza shitless. Then he underwent his transformation of gold.....  
  
"NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT ANOTHER ONE!?!?!" Bardock's hair stood up, and flashed from black to gold. His eyes became greenish blue, and his eyebrows became gold as well.  
  
Bardock's aura changed from white to gold. The Saiyjin with the red bandana covered with Toma's blood stood in all his glory. Bardock, like his son Kakorott, grandson  
  
Gohan has done, became a Super Saiyjin. "Now Freiza, I'll finish you." Bardock flew at Freiza with untracible speed and punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomoch,  
  
ripped his tail right off. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKING MONKEY! I"LL KILL YOU AGAIN!!" "How?" Freiza powered up his death ball to an unimaginable size. "TAKE THIS MONKEY!!"  
  
The death ball came at Bardock at full speed. Bardock decided it was time for another one of his tricks. "My son can do this, and so can I! KA-ME-HA" "WHAT! NO!!" "MEEEEEEE-" "OH SHIT!"  
  
The blue ball formed in the Super Saiyjin's hands. "IT ENDS NOW FREIZA!! -HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" The hugh blue blast flew towards Freiza, completely absorbing  
  
the death ball on it's way to the Tyrant. The blast hit Freiza head on and wiped out the worst Tyrant the universe has ever known. Bardock powered down, and was secretly thanking God  
  
that he had witnessed the fight his son Kakorott had with Tenshinhan at the world's martial arts tournament. Toma, Radditz, Nappa, the rest of Bardock's crew, and his mate flew over.  
  
"Bardock! You did it! You Beat Freiza! I told you you would be stronger than him one day!" "Thanks Toma" "And who knew, Bardock-A Super Saiyjin!" "Let's go Toma and celebrate." They all   
  
walked towards the place where they stayed. Bardock's mate whispered to him..  
  
"Bardock, I'm proud of you. I love you." "I love you too." Bardock and his mate kissed as they walked into their residence where a celebration would be held for Bardock's final victory over  
  
Freiza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
